forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lugalpgotak Sea
| races = | socrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = yes | inhabitants = | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = yes | mountains = | events = | food and drink = | items = yes }} The Lugalpgotak Sea was the largest body of water on the Great Glacier and the resting place of the slumbering god Ulutiu. Geography The Lugalpgotak Sea was located in the center of Alpuk. It was just short of 200 miles (320 kilometers) wide and nearly 800 feet (240 meters) deep. The waters of the sea were contained by high and sheer walls of glacier ice. The sea bed was composed of a 100-foot (30 meter) layer of rocky debris, beneath which was 500 yards (460 meters) of thick glacier ice. The northern shores of sea were the feet of the Lugalpgotak Range of mountains, but the southern and western shores were flat and suitable locations for settlements. About half of its surface was permanently covered in pack ice. These ice floes ranged in size from a few yards (meters) in diameter to massive bodies large enough to carry entire settlements. In winter, the ice cover was so thick that in some of the narrower regions, one could cross the entire lake by hopping from one iceberg to another. The northern and eastern shores contained floating barrier ice walls hundreds of feet high. The sea was a mixture of freshwater and saltwater, with the eastern portion tending to be the salty side, because of the mineral make-up of the sea floor. The waters of the Lugalpgotak absorbed enough heat to help keep the temperature in the area noticeably warmer than other regions of the Glacier. Many streams flowed into and out of the Sea, including: * the Icuccu Stream, * the Cuccu Stream, * the Utaak Stream, and * the Makkorok Stream. Flora & Fauna The Lugalpgotak was among the most hospitable bodies of water in the Great Glacier for life. It was populated by thousands of seals and full of a plethora of fish species. Seal berries, brownish-colored, pea-sized berries, were one of the rare plants hardy enough to grow on the shores of the Lugalpgotak. They were thought to contain magical preservation properties. History The area around the sea was first settled by humans in , when the predecessors of the Iulutiun people reached its shores. was considered the Year of the Great Flood, for in that year, the Lugalpgotak and Nakalpgotak Seas flooded, killing many who lived along those shores. Notable Locations Several Iulutiun villages lined the shores of the Lugalpgotak, because the hunting and fishing there were particularly good. Among these villages were: * Fudok, * Hykopgruk, * Ebyuluich, and * Jukum. Rumors & Legends While few Ulutiuns knew the true location, the body of Ulutiu was in fact located deep in the ice below the bottom of the Lugalpgotak. An underground tunnel led all the way below the sea from the deepest caverns below the Novularond mountains. This passageway served as a magical conduit from the necklace of Ulutiu to the Novularond, which was the cause of that region's warmth and the Great Glacier's enduring cold. It was also possible to reach this conduit through the Olyniak Crevasse in Nakvaligach. At the bottom of the deep crevasse was a network of tunnels that ultimately connected to the magical conduit. References Category:Locations in Alpuk Category:Locations on the Great Glacier Category:Locations in Northeast Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations on Utaak Stream